


Biancheria

by boll11



Series: Cielo di carta [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnecchio.<br/>Accasciato sul divano, gli occhi a mezz’asta, catturato dalla fiamma morente nel camino e dai discorsi noiosi del vecchio che si diverte a rompermi l’anima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biancheria

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta nel 2007

**Biancheria.**

Sonnecchio.  
Accasciato sul divano, gli occhi a mezz’asta, catturato dalla fiamma morente nel camino e dai discorsi noiosi del vecchio che si diverte a rompermi l’anima.  
Poveretto, non ha mai molto da fare in questa casa.  
Nessun altro quadro fatato con cui scambiare due chiacchiere se non l’immagine triste di una natura morta dove l’unico movimento è rappresentato da un verme che entra ed esce da una pesca.  
E non è che si possa dialogare con un verme.  
Seppur fatato, sempre verme è.

_“…a tre anni, di solito mi rinchiudevo in stanza a giocare con le costruzioni magiche. Amavo costruire cose strane e prive di logica…”_

Severus è a far la spesa.  
Per quanto abbia cercato di smontare la sua maniacale giornata, a quei “quattro passi”, come li chiama lui, non riesce a rinunciare.  
Ma sempre alla stessa ora è inquietante!  
Non rinuncia neanche alle sue periodiche visite alla lavanderia automatica.  
Sacca in spalla, gonfia di asciugamani tutti uguali, sembra un ragazzino eccitato.  
Ho provato ad accompagnarlo per vedere cosa lo esaltasse tanto, ma la visione di lui che fissa l’oblò mi ha annoiato da morire.  
Lui pare ipnotizzato mentre sfoglia riviste babbane e tiene l’occhio a quel vorticare.  
Che cavolo le sfoglia a fare se neanche le guarda!  
E poi quel ronzio insopportabile e continuo, interrotto solo da sporadiche litigate per la priorità di una macchina o sull’uso esagerato di certi ammorbidenti.  
Eppure Severus ci esce matto.  
Gli si illuminano gli occhi.  
Il mio compagno è strano, me ne rendo conto.  
Ho provato a chiedere spiegazioni, visto che l’esperienza sul campo non ha dato i suoi frutti.  
“Mi soddisfa vederli tornare così bianchi solo con un po’ di varechina”, è stata la sua criptica risposta.  
Mah… così lo amo, così me lo tengo.

_“…all’età di cinque anni compii la prima magia degna di nota, trasmutando una bellissima farfalla in un lecca lecca al limone…”_

Non ho molto da fare neanche io, in realtà.  
La prima cosa che ho fatto quando sono rientrato a Grimmauld Place dopo aver passato una settimana con Severus a far sesso in ogni angolo della casa, è stata quella di sfilarmi la maglietta e regalarla a quello schifoso di Kreacher.  
E’ stato un momento di puro trionfo quello in cui, con un calcio bene assestato, ho detto addio a quell’elfo insopportabile.  
Poi ho dato una veloce occhiata alle stanze, seguito dall’urlo costante di mia madre e sono tornato a Spinner’s end.  
Fino a che non trovo il modo di eliminare quel quadro, non ci rimetto più piede. Poi sarà un’altra lotta per convincere Severus a traslocare.  
E’ così attaccato alle sue cose!

_“…mia madre era una bellissima donna, con lunghi capelli biondi. Ricordo che soleva battere le mani ad ogni mia magia e che poi mi regalava sempre un bon bon alla frutta…”_

Sto per addormentarmi quando il rumore della porta che si apre mi rende vigile.  
“Severus, mi sto annoiando a morte”, gli dico senza neanche guardarlo.  
Albus blocca il suo lungo monologo e lo saluta.  
Quando c’è Severus è capace di star zitto per ore.  
Per giorni interi anche.  
E poi, appena esce di casa, ricomincia con la storia della sua vita.  
Credo che voglia farmi impazzire.  
A volte colgo di sfuggita quel sorrisino sornione subito mascherato da un aria innocente, tanto che vorrei disegnargli per sfregio un paio di corna e lunghi mustacchi neri.  
Albus ce l’ha con me.  
Severus marcia deciso verso la cucina senza degnarmi di uno sguardo.  
“Dovresti cercarti un lavoro”, mi dice da lì.   
“Perché?”, gli chiedo, incrociando le braccia al petto.“I soldi non mi mancano”.  
Lui si affaccia un attimo alla porta e mi guarda serio.  
“Non si lavora solo per i soldi”, mi fa prima di scomparire nuovamente.  
Lo sento trafficare.  
Probabilmente sta riordinando la spesa.  
Potrei andare ad aiutarlo, ma non mi va.  
Esce e a passo deciso sale le scale.  
Cosa diamine sta architettando, ora?  
Scende dopo un po’ con un borsone a tracolla, le guance rosse e gli occhi lucidi.  
Oh, no.  
E’ la giornata della lavanderia?  
Di già?  
“Dove credi di andare?”, gli dico alzandomi in piedi.  
Lui mi guarda come se la domanda fosse completamente inutile e infatti non risponde.  
Lo lascio arrivare fino alla porta, poi lo blocco agganciandogli un braccio.  
“Io dico che puoi rimandare. Sei stato fuori tutto il giorno. Prima a Diagon Alley, poi in quello stupido supermercato. Adesso vuoi pure andare in quella lavanderia?”  
“Sono cento”, mi dice, come se con questa frase tutto fosse spiegato.  
Mi manda ai pazzi.  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo se sono cento. Potrebbero essere pure centoventicinque e questo non cambierebbe una virgola”.  
Mi blocco.  
Non è così che posso convincerlo, lo so.  
Faccio un respiro profondo e poi provo con un “Usiamo la magia”, che gli strappa un secco diniego con la testa.  
“Impossibile. Non sono mai stato bravo con quell’incantesimo”.  
“Ma io sì!”, azzardo.  
Non è vero, ma l’ho detto in modo davvero convincente, perché mi guarda indeciso.  
“Ci metto un attimo, davvero. Così prima di andarti a rintanare nel tuo laboratorio, possiamo divertirci un po’”, rincaro.  
Sorrido invitante tendendo la mano verso il borsone.  
Lui è ancora indeciso e non molla la presa.  
Mi guarda con gli occhi socchiusi come a sondare la mente per vedere se lo sto ingannando.  
Non si permette di farlo davvero, ma certe volte penso che ne sia veramente tentato.  
Questa è una di quelle volte.  
Per un centinaio di asciugamani.  
Ah Severus, quanto sei strano!  
Per spezzare l’incertezza gli afferro i fianchi da dietro e faccio aderire il torace alla sua schiena.  
Gli scosto i capelli dal collo e mordo.  
Mordo alla base là dove il trapezio digrada verso le spalle.  
E’ un attimo per lui mollare la borsa e sussurrare un “D’accordo Sirius”, con voce tremante.  
Appena mi stacco da lui, riacquista la freddezza proverbiale.  
“Se li rovini ti crucio”, mi intima con voce secca.  
Lo studio io, stavolta.  
Non sta scherzando, il folle.  
Scuoto le spalle e mi dispongo ad aprire il borsone e a tirar fuori tutto il contenuto disponendolo sul tavolo.  
Mi schiarisco la gola e, puntando la bacchetta con mano ferma, pronuncio le parole dell’incantesimo.  
Nel mentre noto Severus inarcare le sopracciglia e sussultare.  
Ops, devo aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Gli asciugamani sono tutti perfettamente puliti e emanano un profumo convincente, ma sono totalmente color rosa confetto.  
La risatina del preside, dietro le spalle, mi innervosisce.  
Guardo Severus prenderne uno con mano tremante e poi fissare su di me quegli occhi infuocati.  
“Come hai potuto sbagliare così malamente la formula! Solo tu sei capace di eseguire perfettamente tutti i movimenti del polso e sbagliare la parola più stupida! Io ti uccido, Sirius!”  
Il suo furore mi fa ridere, invece di spaventarmi.  
“Andiamo!”, gli dico “Sono puliti, no?” La vena sulla sua tempia destra prende a pulsare pericolosamente.  
“La prossima volta li porti alla lavanderia e con la tua amata varechina, vedrai che torneranno bianchissimi”, aggiungo allontanandomi da lui di qualche passo, fino a sbattere la schiena contro la spalliera del divano.  
Lo vedo piombarmi addosso all’improvviso.  
La forza è tale che ha il potere di ribaltarmi e farmi crollare, gambe all’aria sulla superficie morbida del sofà.  
Sbatto la testa contro il legno del basso tavolinetto posto davanti al camino.  
Lui mi guarda dall’alto.  
Ha il viso vagamente preoccupato.  
“Ti sei fatto male?”, mi chiede sostenuto.  
Scuoto la testa e gli sorrido tendendo la braccia.  
Lui tiene ancora il muso.  
Odia darmela vinta così velocemente.  
“Sono solo asciugamani, Severus, che cavolo”, gli dico scocciato.   
“E poi ti voglio. E’ grave questa cosa?”, aggiungo poi con più calma.  
Comincio a slacciarmi la camicia, velocemente, bottone dopo bottone.  
Vorrei poter vivere completamente nudo.  
La sensazione degli abiti sulla pelle è quanto di più sgradevole esista da dopo la mia parentesi nel Velo.  
Lui mi osserva senza accennare il minimo movimento.  
So che ama guardarmi mentre mi spoglio.  
E ancora di più vedere come mi accarezzo.  
Lo fa impazzire.  
E’ un’arma che uso spesso.  
Infallibile.  
Mi sono appena sfilato i pantaloni quando Severus mi bisbiglia: “C’è Albus”.  
“Oh, non fate caso a me, ho visto cose ben peggiori di questa…”  
“Voltalo”, gli dico. “Io da qui non mi sposto”.  
Lui si avvicina alla mensola del camino.  
Mi passo le dita sul petto, seguendo il contorno dei capezzoli.  
Lo vedo afferrare la tela, muoversi veloce verso la porta della cucina, aprirla e poggiare in terra il quadro in malo modo. Poi chiudere la porta con slancio e  avvicinarsi di nuovo.  
Rimane in piedi, appoggiato allo schienale del sofà.  
Rilasso la posizione.   
Allungo una gamba sulla spalliera e porto l’altra al petto, mettendomi in mostra.  
Sorrido del suo sguardo.  
Comincio ad accarezzarmi lentamente e piano piano, mentre i polpastrelli seguono le linee di torace, bacino e cosce, si fa strada in me l’idea di farlo letteralmente impazzire.  
Mi afferro il sesso già turgido con una mano, mentre con l’altra scendo a sfiorarmi le natiche.  
Lo vedo trattenere il fiato e afferrare la spalliera con entrambe le mani.  
Mi esalta quando perde la testa.  
Quando è eccitato abbandona ogni inibizione.  
Ed è meraviglioso quando lo fa.  
Mi accomodo meglio e lascio che il mio pollice sfiori l’apertura leggermente, mentre continuo ad accarezzarmi il sesso, fissandolo sfacciato col sorriso sulle labbra.  
Severus boccheggia.  
Un sordo gemito gli esce dalle labbra discoste.  
Ha gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse.  
Soddisfatto proseguo mettendo più pressione, massaggiando l’anello increspato.  
L’idea di spingerlo più a fondo mi sfiora per un attimo.  
Mi spaventa, perché sotto il tocco della mia mano mi sento stretto e contratto.  
Come diavolo fa a prendere il mio sesso e a goderne ogni volta?  
E parecchio anche, da come risponde ai miei affondi.  
Spesso quando lo penetro ardo dal desiderio di fargli vedere quello che vedo io.  
Di fargli sentire quello che provo io.  
Entrare in lui è una delle cose più belle al mondo.  
Ma noi abbiamo la fortuna di poter invertire i ruoli ed io sono curioso di sapere cosa vuol dire averlo dentro di me.  
Stringendo le labbra tra i denti, spingo la punta del medio oltre l’anello.  
Non è una sensazione piacevole.  
E’ stretto e non scivola, mentre quando lo faccio a Severus entra come se fosse fatto di burro.  
Mi lascio sfuggire un sibilo frustrato.  
E riprovo.  
Chiudendo gli occhi concentrandomi sul piacere che mi dona l’altra mano che si muove lenta.  
E improvvise sento le sue labbra.  
Umide e calde.  
Sul dito, sull’apertura, sui testicoli a bagnarmi di saliva.  
Spalanco gli occhi e lo guardo.  
E’ accucciato in terra, il busto steso tra le mie gambe.  
Ha gli occhi chiusi, celati da ciuffi disordinati di capelli.  
Con una mano mi ha afferrato un fianco.  
Con l’altra si accarezza l’erezione ancora costretta dai pantaloni.  
E’ eccitante guardarlo così.  
E’ eccitante sentirlo così.  
Lascio uscire il fiato in sbuffi affrettati, mentre guardo la sua lingua guizzare impazzita tra il mio dito che affonda più agevolmente, il mio buco che comincia a pulsare e ad allentarsi e il mio sesso che scatta incontrollato contro il palmo.  
Non voglio perdermi nulla, sebbene la posizione non sia delle più comode.  
Afferro alla cieca uno dei cuscini e lo incastro a forza tra il collo e il bracciolo.  
Va meglio, decisamente.  
La lingua di Severus fa a gara col mio dito per entrare lì sotto.  
Reclino la testa all’indietro e caccio un lungo gemito.  
“Un altro, Sirius”, mi bisbiglia lui con voce rotta.  
Lo guardo.  
Lui mi guarda.  
Ansimante ripete “Un altro”, con un filo di voce.  
Vedo la sua mano continuare a tormentarsi il sesso.  
Mi eccita sapere che non si spoglia perché vuole che lo faccia io.  
E’ una delle sue fantasie a cui non può rinunciare.  
Gli sorrido e al medio unisco l’indice.  
Riesco a trovarlo piacevole, ora.  
Se penso a quando lo faccio a lui, il mio sesso guizza e si tende.  
Lui segue i miei movimenti febbrile.  
Con la lingua e con le labbra.  
Succhia e lecca, ma non stacca la mano dal mio fianco.  
La tiene lì, come a sorreggersi.  
Una volta mi ha confessato che lo fa sentire sicuro.  
Che se mi trattiene per i fianchi io non potrò più scappare.  
Quando me l’ha bisbigliato aveva bevuto parecchio.  
Dopo non se l’è ricordato ed io non ho detto niente.  
Ma ogni volta che vedo la sua mano lì, mi sento l’uomo più importante dell’universo.  
Ora l’avverto contrarsi.  
Bisbiglia un “Prendimi” sofferto prima di accogliere il mio sesso in bocca e succhiare avido.  
Gli blocco il movimento e con voce non meno spezzata della sua gli chiedo di alzarsi.  
Lui lo fa, incerto sulle gambe.  
Gli afferro un braccio e lo attiro a me.  
Con le dita tremanti gli slaccio i pantaloni che scivolano in terra con un fruscio.  
Gli afferro i fianchi e spingo il bacino contro il mio viso.  
E’ durissimo.  
Il sesso, costretto dagli slip è bollente.  
Vi poggio le labbra e mi beo del suo verso strozzato.  
Le gambe gli cedono e crolla in ginocchio sul cuscino del divano.  
Le braccia gli ricadono inerti lungo i fianchi.  
Gli sfilo le mutande con frenesia liberandogli il sesso che avvolgo immediatamente tra le labbra.  
Severus perde ogni resistenza residua.  
Il busto gli casca in avanti.  
Sento i suoi capelli solleticarmi il petto.  
Con le mani strette ai suoi fianchi lo guido a mettersi carponi sopra di me.  
Mi sistemo per permetterglielo e torno a prenderlo in bocca scostandogli le natiche per occhieggiare il suo buco fremente.  
Non so rinunciare ad assaggiarlo, passandovi sopra l’intera lingua, forzandolo, mordendolo.  
Lui scuote i fianchi impazzito e segue il mio esempio accogliendo il mio sesso in bocca.  
Mi stacco da lui un secondo per dirgli: “Continua con le dita” per riprendere a succhiarlo.  
Severus rimane fermo per un po’.  
Forse ancora non ha capito quello che voglio.  
Sto per ripeterglielo quando finalmente lo sento affondare due dita, muoverle e fletterle.  
Lo scatto del bacino è incontrollato.  
E’ bello, cazzo.  
Succhio con più forza, perché vorrei urlare.  
Lui è frenetico quanto me.  
Entra ed esce, ruotando le dita leggermente flesse, succhiando e leccandomi lasciando una scia di baci ovunque si posino le sue labbra.  
Non resisto ad affondare anche io nella sua apertura.  
Veloce muovo dita e lingua fino a rimanere senza fiato.  
Il desiderio di penetrarlo con furia è accecante.  
Mi frena solo la decisione caparbia di provare, almeno una volta ad essere io quello sotto.  
Mi blocco, quindi.  
Tremo incontrollato da capo a piedi.  
Con le mani percorro il suo dorso e i fianchi e gli sussurro di smettere.  
Lui si issa a fatica sulle ginocchia.  
Pare aver perso l’uso di ogni muscolo perché quando si volta lo fa con una lentezza estenuante.  
Quando mi guarda so che ancora non ha capito ciò che voglio fare.  
Glielo comunico chiaramente, senza mezzi termini.  
“Prendimi, fallo tu”.  
Severus sgrana gli occhi e mi guarda indeciso, titubante.  
Gli afferro gli avambracci e lo attiro a me.  
Mi crolla addosso, la testa nell’incavo del collo.  
Gli passo le dita tra i capelli arruffati e torno a ripetergli quello che voglio, col fiato corto.  
“Ti farò male”, si difende lui, ancora indeciso.  
“Quanto io ne faccio a te”, incalzo seccato.  
Non è proprio questo il momento di mettersi a discutere.  
Lui non capisce e continua a protestare.  
“Ma fa veramente male”.  
Gli tiro i capelli stretti nei pugni.  
“Non rompere, Severus. Non ora”.  
Lui si raddrizza e mi guarda serio.  
Poi sbuffa e si sporge per afferrare dai pantaloni la bacchetta con cui attira il lubrificante.  
Sorrido soddisfatto e sollevo le gambe contro il petto, trattenendo le cosce con le mani.  
Lui mi guarda a lungo, un mezzo sorriso incerto sulle labbra.  
Si lascia colare il liquido tra le dita e torna ad investire di carezze la mia apertura che ora avverto più morbida.  
Pulsante.  
“D’accordo”, bisbiglia lui con voce tremante. “D’accordo”, ripete.  
Getta in terra la fiala e si afferra il sesso con una mano a guidarlo verso il mio buco.  
Spinge piano.  
Questione di millimetri, mi sembra.  
Gli allaccio gli avambracci alla nuca e lo forzo a baciarmi.  
Lo so che è preoccupato.  
E’ la prima volta anche per lui, lo capisco.  
Ma mi chiedo se non gli sia mai venuto il desiderio di stare da quella parte, almeno una volta.  
Deve farsi sempre un sacco di problemi per ogni cosa.  
Che cavolo!  
Mentre lo bacio scendo con le mani lungo la schiena fino alle natiche che gli afferro con forza.  
Voglio che spinga.  
Non sono una mammoletta.  
Lui lo fa con un sibilo seccato e nell’istante in cui la punta del suo sesso supera la resistenza dell’anello di muscoli, capisco cosa intendeva.  
Cazzo.  
Mi mordo violento le labbra e spalanco gli occhi a guardarlo.  
Lui li tiene chiusi e non vede il furore che devo aver disegnato sul viso.  
Fa troppo male.  
Troppo.  
Come può piacergli questa cosa?  
Puntello le mani sulle sue spalle e cerco di spingerlo via.  
Non mi importa della sua voce che mi bisbiglia di aspettare, che farà più piano che può.  
Deve uscire, a tutti i costi.  
Quindi gli sferro un pugno alla mascella.  
Non è stato particolarmente forte.  
Nell’istante in cui ho caricato il pugno mi sono accorto di quello che stavo facendo e l’ho rallentato in corsa.  
Non è stato forte, ma Severus mi guarda come se avessi attentato alla sua vita.  
Invece di liberarmi mi stringe i fianchi tra le mani e spinge più a fondo.  
Ha una ruga contrariata tra le sopracciglia e la bocca piegata all’ingiù.  
Mi agito ancora perché il dolore non accenna a diminuire, ma da questa posizione non riesco a fare molta forza.  
Severus si piega verso di me fino a sfiorarmi il collo con le labbra e da lì bisbiglia carico di rabbia:  
“Sei tu che me l’hai chiesto”.  
Blocco ogni movimento.  
Anche lui.  
Si sentono solo i nostri respiri concitati.  
Dopo un po’ lui torna a sussurrare “Me l’hai chiesto tu, dannazione”, con la voce incrinata.  
C’è meno rabbia.  
Più dolore.  
Non so che dirgli.  
E’ vero.  
Ma fa male.  
Però li sotto la situazione tende a migliorare.  
Sento ancora un pulsare sordo, ma non avverto più la spinta ad espellere che avevo prima.  
Caccio un sospiro tremante.  
“Rilassati Sirius”, mi prega lui, “Io non sono mica morto. Se mi piace ci sarà un motivo”.  
Sarei tentato di dirgli che è un fottuto masochista, ma freno la lingua.  
Lui aspetta ancora un po’ prima di muovere i fianchi.  
Il dolore è meno pronunciato, ma c’è.  
Strizzo gli occhi e lacrime escono contro la mia volontà.  
Lo sento sbuffare e imprecare.  
E ripetere il mio nome mentre un centimetro dopo l’altro affonda in me.  
Mi chiedo come possa contenerlo.  
Mi sfrego gli occhi rabbioso e poi torno a ghermirgli le spalle con la punta delle dita.  
L’ultima spinta è quasi rabbia pura.  
Mi scappa un urlo.  
Ora i nostri bacini aderiscono.  
Sento il suo ventre sfregare contro il mio sesso.  
“E’ andata”, soffia fuori lui con furore.  
Mi afferra le gambe e le guida ad allacciarsi ai suoi fianchi.  
Butta fuori una serie di respiri veloci prima di bisbigliare contro il mio collo un “Ti amo”, che pare una condanna.  
Poi esce da me quasi totalmente con un lento movimento del bacino.  
Sussulto.  
Quando si immerge nuovamente avverto meno attrito.  
Spinge così un po’ di volte, lento e profondo, puntellando la fronte contro il mio petto.  
Ha il viso assorto, troppo serio.  
Poi spinge una mano tra i nostri stomaci e mi afferra il sesso.  
Mi stringo a lui, buttando fuori aria come un mantice.  
Accelera gli affondi a ritmo col movimento del polso, mentre con l’altra mano mi stringe un fianco in una morsa convulsa.  
Ora il dolore è sottilissimo, quasi inesistente, simile a un lieve bruciore.  
Posso abbandonarmi, distendere i muscoli contratti di gambe e braccia.  
Lasciare che il piacere abbia la meglio.  
Afferro il volto di Severus e lo costringo a baciarmi.  
So che non vuole, che è furioso.  
Ma ho bisogno di baciarlo.  
Mentre lo faccio, muovo il bacino incontro alle sue spinte.  
E’ facile.  
Quasi naturale.  
Ed è bello, ora.  
Severus cede e risponde al mio bacio con urgenza, affondando la lingua come lui affonda in me.  
Con urgenza.  
Muove il bacino con maggior vigore, ruotandolo.  
Scosse improvvise mi sfrigolano lungo la schiena.  
Spezzo il contatto con la sua bocca per prendere lunghe boccate d’aria, aspirando affrettato, reclinando testa e busto all’indietro.  
Avverto i denti di Severus afferrarmi i capezzoli.  
Morde con forza.  
La stessa forza che imprime alla mano sul mio sesso.  
Non riesco a contenere i gemiti.  
Sento che sto per raggiungere il piacere e premo i palmi sulle sue natiche ad accompagnare il movimento frenetico.  
Con le dita gli sfioro l’apertura.  
Non resisto a spingervi un dito per quanto ci riesco.  
Sento la carne contrarsi.  
Basta questa sensazione a farmi capitolare, sussultante, continuando a muovere il dito in quel calore con furia e desiderio.  
Le mani di Severus mi stringono entrambe i fianchi, ora.  
Affonda un altro paio di volte, con movimenti spezzati, meno profondi.  
Mi dà l’impressione che preferisca spingersi contro la mia mano.  
Infine reclina la testa e caccia fuori una specie di singhiozzo violento mentre sento il suo seme caldo dentro di me.  
Rimane un istante teso in quella posizione, poi si scioglie di colpo, accasciandosi sfinito su di me.  
Resto ad ascoltare il suo respiro farsi pian piano più regolare, il fiato a scaldarmi il collo.  
“Soddisfatto?”, mi dice, dopo un po’ con lieve sarcasmo. “Spero che la tua curiosità sia stata esaudita”, prosegue.  
Gli afferro il mento e lo spingo a guardarmi.  
“Sta’ zitto”, gli intimo.  
Poi gli sorrido e aggiungo: “Ti va di prendere un asciugamano dal mucchio sul tavolo? Ci diamo una pulita”.  
Severus mi guarda ancora serio, poi si alza svogliato.  
Ha un pasticcio appiccicoso sullo stomaco.  
Anche io non scherzo, senza contare quello in mezzo alle cosce.  
Lo vedo arraffare un mucchio consistente di asciugamani e guardarli con una smorfia mentre torna a sedersi accanto a me.  
Li adagia sulle cosce e presone uno mi ripulisce attento e preciso.  
Se non fossi stanco morto penso che me ne farei un'altra volentieri.  
Questa volta in modo tradizionale.  
Lo guardo ancora in viso.  
E’ pensieroso.  
Gli fermo la mano con la mia.  
“Mi è piaciuto”, gli dico convinto.  
Lui non lo sembra, invece.  
Gli afferro il viso tra le mani.  
“Davvero”, gli dico. “Preferisco sicuramente stare dall’altra parte, ma mi è piaciuto”.  
“Mi hai dato un pugno, Sirius”, dice secco.  
“Hai ragione, mi dispiace”, gli concedo con uno sbadiglio, stiracchiandomi e trovando una posizione più comoda.  
Si sta pulendo distrattamente ora.  
“E a te?”, chiedo già con voce flebile.  
Annuisce, ancora distratto.  
Lo vedo voltarsi e fissare gli asciugamani sul tavolo.  
Sono troppo stanco per badare a certe cose.  
  
Devo essermi addormentato, perché appena apro gli occhi, disturbato dagli strattoni di Severus, noto che si è vestito.  
“Vai da qualche parte?”, mugugno rivoltandomi su un fianco.  
Lui scuote la testa in segno di diniego, un mezzo ghigno sulle labbra.  
“Tu ci vai”, mi dice sicuro.  
Solleva un braccio e mi mostra la bottiglia della varechina.  
Non mi lascia il tempo di protestare.  
Me la ficca tra le braccia e prosegue:  
“Io devo lavorare e non sopporto la vista di quegli affari un secondo di più”, mi dice, le mani sui fianchi.  
“Stai scherzando, vero? Non mi muovo di qui!”, protesto io, raggomitolandomi sul divano, pronto a chiudere gli occhi di nuovo.  
Serio mi punta contro la bacchetta.  
“Albus mi ha insegnato proprio ora un incantesimo interessante”.Alzo il viso e vedo che il preside è tornato al suo posto.   
Sta sorridendo maligno.  
“Se non ti alzi, ogni volta che piscerai ti sembrerà di tirare fuori lamette da barba”, continua.  
Lo guardo, ma non scherza.  
Quando ha gli occhi assottigliati in quel modo non è il momento di scherzare.  
Mi alzo sbuffando e borbottando, mentre sento il vecchiaccio ridacchiare soddisfatto.  
“Avrai imparato come fare, no?”, mi chiede sarcastico quel maledetto del mio compagno.  
Mi vien voglia di meditare una cattiveria ai danni di quegli stupidi asciugamani, ma non sarebbe saggio.  
Meglio non interferire con le manie di Severus.  
Diventa folle.  
Mi rivesto fiaccamente, continuando a borbottare vuote minacce.  
Tanto lo so che alla fine l'ha sempre vinta lui.


End file.
